<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Shade by SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712225">Wrong Shade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio'>SapientesGladio (Irredivivous)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, F/F, Full offense Rinoa, Gen, Now you gotta deal with him shaking his head and saying the more polite version of "I told you so", Pairing: Magic Resistance, She didn't even get the color that prompt had listed, Which he deadass told you so ma'am, You should've listened to Squall because he said to go with the strawberry blonde, but truly he didn't care either way, strawberry blonde, tragic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irredivivous/pseuds/SapientesGladio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinoa tries something new with her hair and is having dyer's regret on the shade selected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rinoa Heartilly/Quistis Trepe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Island Closest to Hell</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Shade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember when folks were 50/50 up in arms and/or praising for <a href="https://twitter.com/FinalFantasy/status/1208749279327612929">Amano's artwork for being Rinoa's alt costume</a> being in Dissidia NT? </p><p>Yeah this is the shade she got.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The color was something that she selected out of confidence; after the toner went in and it was blown out, Rinoa realized she should’ve gone with the strawberry blonde shade that Squall suggested (after being tortured with indecision). So much for being stylish, at least her hair felt as light as a feather with layers and extra fluff to add to its appearance.<br/>
<br/>
“This is… new,” Quistis replies emphatically while waltzing over from the lounge chair to get a closer look, though the color was striking from halfway across the room. Platinum blonde worked for people when their skin shade complimented them, but this merely drowned Rinoa’s ivory peach complexion out. The Balamb Instructor was truly skilled at hiding her emotions when it came to missions and other students; regarding her girlfriend, however, it was hard to “phone in the funk” so to speak.<br/>
<br/>
“I should have listened to Squall,” The former brunette pinched her brows at her reflection in the mirror, berating herself for not having the foresight to change when the stylist asked her for the final confirmation of <em>Ma’am, are you sure</em>? Shaking her head, watching the strands effortlessly fall in front of her face, “Should’ve went with the strawberry blonde.” Rinoa huffs, idly twirling a platinum blonde strand of hair; chestnut eyes focused on her new hairstyle in the reflection, she angles her head around to see if the color could grow on her.<br/>
<br/>
“It looks… nice,” Her significant other strained trying to be honest and supportive. Through the mirror, her sable eyes flatly regarded the natural blonde. Sighing, Quistis chose an honest approach, “Ok, it will take some time to grow on me.” Reprising her previous statement had allowed her girlfriend’s nonchalant look in the mirror to soften.<br/>
<br/>
“I prefer you as a brunette,” Quistis responded confidently, leaning down to kiss her cheek affectionately. She handed the Sorceress her purse and sunglasses as they walked to the front to pay for the hair services; upon leaving the hair salon, Rinoa held her girlfriend’s hand and leaned further into her taller frame. Primarily admitting to herself, she shared, “I heard blondes have more fun, so I figured I’d try it out.”<br/>
<br/>
Quistis had let out a girlish giggle, one that the vibrant woman enjoys hearing as often as possible, yet this perks her intrigue; what was so funny? “Blondes don’t really have that much fun Rinoa~” She couldn’t help herself from hiding the smile on her red lips, which didn’t stop Rinoa from standing on her tiptoes to kiss them suddenly. “Are you just saying that because <em>you</em> don’t have that much fun or are you worried that <em><strong>I</strong></em> would figure out ways to have more fun?” The question shouldn’t have been followed with a playful lilt in her voice, a hair flip, and a coquettish wink, but there Quistis was, smitten by the action.<br/>
<br/>
The natural blonde had to admit, regardless of how she would answer, she would be playing right into Rinoa’s game. They had the afternoon to kill, might as well humor her. What other mischief could Rinoa concoct for them to do together in Deling City?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took to twitter to give you the <a href="https://twitter.com/bahamuts_/status/1365204627365445633?s=20">ending of this fic</a>.</p><p>Y'all are welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>